The present invention relates to cases or covers for input devices, and in particular in embodiments to cases or covers that fold to provide a stand for a tablet computer.
A variety of designs have been developed for such cases. For example, Speculative Product Design US Published Application No. 20120285859 shows a tablet cover with a friction hinge at an edge of the cover. US Published Application No. 20130313142 shows a tablet cover with an intermediate hinge on an arm of the cover. Other examples of a case that folds to form a tablet stand include InCase Designs US Published Application No. 20130075281, Speculative Product Design US Published Application No. 20130241381, and Marware US Published Application No. 20140291174.
There is a need for a case/stand that is easy for a user to manipulate, and which is sturdy enough to allow typing on a supported tablet without the tablet bouncing back and forth.